


That Should Be Me

by fanfictionbyM



Category: Fly Away Hero (Band), IM5 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionbyM/pseuds/fanfictionbyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fictional, not real at all. I don't own anyone in here, nor do I own Justin Bieber's song That Should Be Me. 
> 
> Enjoy the fanfic!

_Everybody’s laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading ‘bout this other (girl)_

\---------

Dalton knows that fate is messing with him for what he did and proudly laughing at him.

 

He knew that what he did was going to have consequences, but he never imagined to the extent to where it went to. Dalton wished Cole could see it from his point of view, but it really couldn’t help right now.

 

According to his sources,( Tumblr, of course.) Cole was seen hanging out with this red haired girl named Kendra, multiple times. Multiple dates around some of the romantic spots of L.A. It seemed like either a, Cole was trying to forget about the break up, or b, Cole was acting too well and knowing exactly what he was doing.

_Do you do what you did when you_

_Did with me?_

_Does (she) love you the way I can?_

Every date that Kenlo (stupid ship name whatever fangirls came up with, Colton is totally better.) went on, Dalton rolled his eyes. He had enough of them, he got the message that he lost out.

_That should be me_

_Holdin’ your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin’ you laugh_

 

Dalton was starting to get really pissed off at any photos of them, being all lovey-dovey.  Cole should not be holding her hand, laughing at her jokes.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the tumblr of some Kenlo shipper. If he wouldn’t have needed his computer later, he would have thrown it at the wall.

  
_But did you think I wouldn’t see you out at the movies_

_What you doin’ to me_

 

Hunter, Thumper, and Kitty all knew that something was putting Dalton in a mood, so they dragged him to the movie theater. But maybe it wasn’t a good decision to go for the 8 pm showing, because as they got popcorn and candy, the couple-who-may-not-be-named appeared chatting about the same movie that the other four were going to see.

 

Dalton, who was already torn up enough, just raced towards the restroom.  Cole and **_her_** were here in Texas.  He just tried to hold in his emotions, but it wasn’t enough to keep the tears from flowing. If only he had a notebook and a pencil.

_Now if you’re trying to break my heart_

_It’s working ‘cause you know that_

This was the last straw, Dalton could not take this any longer.

 

If Cole wanted to be with her, thats fine. But he wasn’t going to watch it, it was already consuming his life enough. He was going to continue pretending like it didn’t break his heart.

 

Before he could think of anything more, Thumper was trying to find him. “ Dalton, we can leave if you want.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Dalton got off the floor.

 

As the two went back to the theater, Dalton noticed that someone was missing.

 

“Where’s Hunter?”

 

“He said that he needed to talk to someone.” Kitty shrugged, pulling open the door. “ C’mon we’re going to miss it.”

 

They all went in and sat in some seats. Five minutes and then ten minutes into the ads passed. Dalton was getting suspicious, but he watched anyway. Hunter came back as the previews turned into the real movie.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“Around.”

 

Hunter wasn’t telling, so Dalton just let it go.  Even if he highly suspected that Hunter had been “talking” with Cole.

 

_That should be me_

  


Later that night when Dalton was about to go to bed, he got on to his Tumblr. Several people who he followed were talking about something. He read further, and was surprised.

 

Cole and Kendra broke up??!!

 

Apparently.

 

He scrolled down and saw a person screenshotted Cole’s latest statuses which read:

 

**_It takes time to realize that trying to pretend something isn’t wrong when there is, only makes it worse for yourself and others._ **

****

**_To whom it may concern, I didn’t think about what I may have been doing to hurt you when I also felt hurt from your previous actions. Forgive me?_ **

****

Dalton smiled at the screen.

 

\------

Yawning, Cole shut down his laptop.

 

He hoped that the person who he wanted to read it, did. But he really highly doubted it, because Dalton had unfollowed him.

 

He was so stupid for trying to rebound that quick. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

 

Cole ended up banging his head on his laptop. “Ow! I really shouldn’t have done that.”

 

He rubbed his head.

 

“Cole, are you okay?” His mom, who Cole had thought was asleep, walked toward the living room.

 

“I’m fine. I thought you went to bed, Mom.”  It was currently 11:30 at night.

 

“I heard a car pull into the driveway, so I thought it was one of your friends coming over.”

 

“None of my friends are coming over now at least until tomorrow. So..”

  


Cole was a bit freaked out, who would come over this late at night. He walked over toward the door, when the doorbell rang. “ Hello?” He opened it and…

 

Dalton was standing there.

 

“ I forgive you.”

 

Thats all Cole wanted.

 

“Goodnight Cole, Goodnight Dalton.”

 

Wait, how did his mom know it was Dalton?  Cole just shook it off. “ I really didn’t think-”

 

Dalton chose that moment to kiss him quiet.

  


And you know what. Dalton kissed **way** better than Kendra.

 

\----

The End!


End file.
